What Did Ganondorf Do In The Void?
by InvaderInzaniac
Summary: Link Swung his sword one last time, the final blow that banished Ganondorf to the void... But what's this? He is waking up and just noticed his surroundings, what does he do? And whats with two little guys on his shoulders?


What Did Ganondorf Do In The Void?

Hello all! Thank you for clicking on this story! OK to those of you who remember, I wrote this story once then deleted it 'cause it was pretty trashy, horrible spelling, grammar, missing words, not enough description etc etc. So after I deleted it I was thinking of a new story to do then thought about trying a remake of the old 'What Did Ganondorf Do In The Void?' anyways enough of listening to me on with the show!

Ganondorf cursed as the final blow was dealt by Link. He screamed a scream heard by the people in Kakariko village, as the void consumed him. Releasing a final shout, he blacked out.

A comfortable floating feeling was what met him when he awoke, he adjusted his back a little to be more comfortable, he mumbled something incoherent as he felt around for his stuffed bear. Try as he might he couldn't find, with an angry snarl he shot up into a sitting position only to do a back flip. Panicing he felt around for something to grab onto, his hands met nothing but white. As he slowly stopped spinning he looked around hoping to see something familiar, what he saw shocked him, white as far as his magical eyes could see.

"Wh-How?!" Then he remembered.

"Oh that's right, I'm banished to the void." Well Ol' Ganondorf quickly realized he was going be here for awhile.

"Good thing I always carry my 'Super Mario Trading Cards' with me!" He felt his pockets wanting to look over his almost complete card collection.

"Here it is!" He pulled it out and once his eyes fell onto the limited edition, all metal 'Super Mario Trading Cards' box, he wasn't the same evil villain we all know and love, he was a air headed fan boy now.

"I cant believe I got the last 'Super Mario Trading Cards' Super Mario Fire Power Gold card!" He had them all organized, he was missing one card, Princess Peach." He sighed, he had searched since childhood for that card, but had never gotten it.

"Now that I'm here I'll never get to complete my collection!" He spat out angrily. Suddenly the Hallelujah chorus began, wonder what evil torture this was he stuck his cards in his pocket, then he looked up and nearl had a heart attack, feet away from him was the last card he needed, Princess Peach. The card floated mere feet away, going back into fan boy mode, Ganondorf di little swimming motions towards the card, ready to complete his collection. But the card didn't get any closer, he was getting frantic now.

"What kind of monster would do this to me?!" He thought for a moment.

"CURSE YOU SAGES! CURSE YOU ZELDA! AND CURSE YOU LINK!" He was seeing red now as the card floated away never to be seen by him again.

"NOOOOOOO!" He had been so close…

"Oh well, nothing to be done now." He rested his head in his hands at sat down… Don't ask how.

"Well Ganny looks like your having a rough time!" Ganondorf nodded then stopped…had he heard a voice?

"Great! Now I'm going crazy!" The voice spoke again.

"Your not GOING crazy! You were ALREADY crazy!" It went into a hysterical fit of laughter while Ganondorf looked for the source of the voice.  
"Where are you little- YOW!" He yelled in pain as something pulled on his ear. Looking onto his shoulder he saw…Himself? No wait it had his face, and clothes, but he had little horns on his head. Ganondorf did a double take after that. Ganondorf finally spoke.

"Who are you?!" The little Ganondorf spoke

"I am-" Ganondorf yelled again.

"Who are you?!"

"I am-"

"Who are you?!" Rolling his eyes little Ganondorf spoke quickly.

"I am part of you conscience, Ganondorf!" Ganondorf stared blankly at him.

"Well Gigantor you going to say somthi-"

"I saw a TV show like this once." Suddenly there was a little poof on his other shoulder, looking over he saw to his dismay, a Ganondorf dressed in white with a halo above his head, and wings on his back.

"Oh so you guys are like, my good half, and my evil half right?" Both little Ganondorf's nodded

"Right!" He noticed his evil conscience was a lot bigger than his good conscience.

"Hey, you with the horns, why are you so much bigger than pipsqueak over there?" Good Conscience Ganondorf growled.

"PIPSQUEAK?!" Ignoring him Ganondorf turned to his evil side for an explanation.

"Well see your a lot more evil than you are good so your good side is a tiny thing, get it?" Ganondorf nodded.

"Well I am evil!" He declared with a grin.

"Me having a noticeable good side, would be like scraping the mold off blue cheese!" The two little Ganondorf's only stared.

"Yaaaaaaa,OK?" Both Ganondorf's just sort of nodded and smiled. Good Conscience Ganondorf spoke up.

"But you hate blue cheese, remember?" Ganondorf scratched his chin.

"Ya guess your right… OK me having a noticeable good side would be like, walking around with your pants down hoping nobody notices!" Evil Conscience Ganondorf shuddered

"OOOOKKKKK, this is getting weird." Ganondorf did one of his evil laughs.

"BWAHAHAHAHAA! You are a weak fool!" Evil Conscience Ganondorf was getting freaked out by himself, weird huh? Good conscience Ganondorf spoke up timidly.

"Well Ganondorf does have a point, if you walk around with you pants down somebody is gonna notice!"

Evil Conscience nodded.

"Good point, Good Conscience." Ganondorf spoke up.

"OK! JUST DROP THE PANTS THING!" Evil Conscience burst out laughing, gaining Ganondorf's attention.

"What are YOU laughing at?"

"W-W-WE ARE TALKING, BWAHAHAHA! ABOUT YOU PANTS BEING DOWN AND YOU SAID 'DROP THE PANTS'!BWAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Good Conscience ignored Evil Conscience, and spoke up.

"So Evil, if your Ganondorf's inner devil, where is your tail?" Evil Conscience stopped laughing and looked at Good Conscience.

"I lost it in World War 2." Ganondorf seemed confused

"What is World War 2?" Good Conscience patted his head and smiled.

"it's the second world battle of Dirty vs. Clean!" Ganondorf nodded understanding. Suddenly a rumble emitted from his stomach, he gripped it, he hadn't eaten in who knows how long.

'Man I'm hungry!' He thought, just then he got an idea, he slowly turned to look at Good Conscience, and Evil Conscience who were currently on his right shoulder fighting about which was better, nachos, or burritos. Ganondorf was sick of them, grinning he took Evils' pitchfork who immediately noticed.

"Hey what's the big ide-" He was silenced as he was stabbed with his own pitchfork, the last thing he ever saw was Ganondorf's open mouth. Good Conscience immediately realized what was going on, he tried his best to dodge the 'fork' but to no avail. With a final tiny scream, all fell silent on Ganondorf's shoulders once again. As Ganondorf finished chewing, he put his arms behind his head and started planning his grand escape from the void.

"Link and Zelda will pay for this." He rolled around a little.

"But first, I'll have an after dinner nap."

Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! I had a blast writing this, anywho R&R! Oh and be sure to go to my profile and take my 'Who Is Your Favorite Ace Attorney Character?' Poll! Invader Inzaniac signing out!


End file.
